


猎豹天生胆子小

by Delfine_Cass086



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfine_Cass086/pseuds/Delfine_Cass086
Summary: Prompt：猎豹是一种胆子很小的动物，于是他的训导员往往会给落单的他配一只安抚犬。哨向AU （黑色马犬&小猎豹）
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 5





	1. 猎豹天生胆子小（正文）

罗伊斯从来没有想到，他愉快的“单身生活”竟然被自己不争气的精神体给提前终结了。“我，马尔科·罗伊斯，绝不会因为需要一个哨兵而去找哨兵！”，他曾这么对他的好友兼闺蜜马里奥说，“再说，要找也是……反正不是我去找他！”

然而，如今刚刚睡醒的他只能坐在客厅沙发上看着自己小小的精神体正站在自己的同事/队友/好友/男友（？ _nein_ _！_ ）的肩上，聚精会神地盯着平底锅里的一块牛排。「 _你怎么能_ _这样_ _！_ _说_ _好是我的精神体呢！_ _虽_ _然我已_ _经_ _被他照_ _顾_ _了_ _这_ _么久，但是……_ _给_ _我回_ _来_ _！！！！_ 」罗伊斯越想越生气，不自觉地跺了跺脚，却一不小心踩上了什么东西。一声惨叫从他脚边传来，罗伊斯赶紧弯下腰去安慰那只原本蜷在他脚边睡觉的黑色马犬。那只平日里威风凛凛的马犬正用一副可怜巴巴的样子看着罗伊斯，罗伊斯看着心疼，只好使劲地揉着马犬被自己一不小心踩到的尾巴。

“你不至于还用这种方式引起我的注意吧？”罪魁祸首端着牛排走出了厨房，“睡够了吗？”

马犬呲溜地一下跑到哨兵的身边，委屈巴巴地看着他。

“我没有…… Woody, 过来！“罗伊斯接过盘子，看都没看莱万一眼，拿起刀叉开始了对牛排的进攻。他的精神体恋恋不舍地舔了舔莱万的头发，轻盈地跳上了沙发，缩在罗伊斯的身边。

“你说你，逞什么强。”莱万坐到罗伊斯的身边，很自然地抱起了小猎豹放到了自己腿上摸了起来，“你上次的伤明明还没有完全好，非要急着去接任务。”

“情况紧急嘛……而且本身又不是什么危险的任务……”

“还不危险？Woody都成这样了还说不危险？！”

“那是意外！谁会想到……”

“要不是马里奥反应快，天知道会发生什么事！给你临时配的哨兵根本不行，你的精神体差点就要消失了好吗？你知道那意味着什么吗？”莱万突然大吼起来，吓得罗伊斯猛的往后一缩，脑袋撞上了墙壁。

“嗷！疼！好啦好啦，下次不会了……”

“哼，还下一次，不会再有下一次了。”莱万顺手搂过罗伊斯的脖子将他抱进怀里并在后颈处轻轻地啄了一口，“抱歉，我不应该吼你的。”

“嗯。你说的。”罗伊斯在他的怀里扭了一下。

“我也永远不会再离开你的身边。”

\---------

时间回到一周之前

这件事情即使只是回想起来还是使罗伊斯感到十分后怕。这次任务虽然紧急，但是实际不是很复杂，这也是多特同意伤势未完全恢复的罗伊斯出勤的原因之一。一切都进行的很顺利—— 桑乔和魏格尔十分迅速的拿到了需要的资料并且成功的带领了两位人质进到了安全屋，但是在撤离的时候对方用了一种不知名的白色粉末攻击了他。最开始罗伊斯还以为对方在慌乱之中想用面粉干扰他的视线便没有想太多，结果在返回的途中出现了意外—— 他的精神体Woody突然开始羽化，罗伊斯也随着晕了过去，然后他的精神体从原本成年的体型越变越小，直到格策在最后一刻用自己的向导素稳定住了小猎豹，才防止了他最后变成一只受精卵，而罗伊斯也为此昏迷了一个多星期。

罗伊斯醒来的时候房间里漆黑一片，但是环境中的那种熟悉的蜂蜜消毒水味告诉他正在多特总部医院的病房里。「 _没_ _有受_ _伤_ 」，罗伊斯在稍微动了动身体之后欣喜地想到，「 _但是我有_ _点_ _渴。_ 」他又望向了右手边的床头柜，欣喜的发现一杯水正放在那里。罗伊斯一点一点地将插着针头的手挪到可以使上劲的位置，并想方设法地将自己推了起来，他伸出手，却瞟到了地上的一团影子。

“Emil？”罗伊斯还以为自己出现幻觉了，毕竟刚刚从昏迷中醒来，但是最重要的一点就是他不可能错看正趴在他床角边的这只马犬，但是——「 _莱万多夫斯基什么时候回到多特蒙德的？？？_ 」罗伊斯很想知道这个答案，但是看着熟睡的小黑狗他又有些不忍心把他吵起来，便只好喝口水把问题留到第二天。

第二天一早罗伊斯是被仪器的滴滴答答的声音给吵醒的。「 _他们最好能赶紧把我从这机器上给放下去_ 」，他心想，「 _我不喜欢被挂在这上面，这实在太丢人了！_ 」他左右看了看，房间里没有别人，但是窗户下的小桌子上摆了一杯热腾腾的咖啡。他刚想起身就听到了门外指甲与地板摩擦的声音，然后紧接着就是——

“Emil！你慢一点！你会把整层楼都吵醒的！”

现在回想起来罗伊斯天知道他的内心到底经历了什么。但是当他看见他的前任搭档罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基正拿着两份饭盒并用用一种惊讶的、尴尬的表情看着他，说：“哦，嗨，早上好，马尔科，感觉咋样？”的时候，他瞬间忍不住自己内心里的那一点不知道哪里来的怒火并用尽全身力气将自己的枕头甩向了门外并大喊：“莱万多夫斯基你给我滚！！！”

“好好好！马尔科！我不进来！我这就走！但是你得先吃点东西！还有，这个可是你唯一的枕头！我让Emil给你送进去，行吗？”

莱万的早餐给他准备了麦片粥，罗伊斯在病房里闷闷不乐的吃着早饭，眼睛却时不时地盯着守在自己病床边的、瞪着两个可怜的大眼睛的马犬。这次莱万异常的听话，没有做出任何反抗动作就乖乖的离开了，这让罗伊斯有些不适应。毕竟作为搭档合作了两年之久，两人的交集早已不止在于任务。虽然之前莱万从来都是很宠着罗伊斯，但是却从来不会错过他发脾气时的…… ~~情趣~~ 。

“喂，你还不走吗？”他问马犬。马犬摇了摇尾巴，喉咙里发出了些撒娇的声音。

“哦，原来是他不让你走，让你监视我，对吧？”

“呜～”这次带了些委屈的意思。

“哦，他欺负你了？那你上来，告诉我他又干了什么好事。”听到这里，狗子兴奋的跳上床并将口水吐满了罗伊斯的脸，“好了Emil，再闹我就要把你也一起扔出去了！”

狗子瞬间安静了。

中午皮什切克给罗伊斯送饭的时候就看见了这样的一幕：罗伊斯正躺在病床上，一只马犬蜷在他的脚边，同样也是睡着了；电视机开着并且正在播放海绵宝宝，床头柜上放满了零食和被拆开的零食包装，还有一些写着“早日康复”之类的话的贺卡，看着那歪歪扭扭的字就知道是那一群小崽子们送的。

医生早在上午就来查看过罗伊斯的情况并给出了三天后就能出院的好消息并且如愿以偿地把罗伊斯放下了那个被他称为“刑具”的架子，为此罗伊斯还兴奋的手舞足蹈起来，直到被警告说手上的针头会因为剧烈运动挪动方向才安静了下来。

“我说卢卡什，你说啊，我这是招谁了惹谁了？”罗伊斯吃着吃着饭突然问道。

“你说啊，我是得罪了谁，啥倒霉的都摊到了我的头上。”

“嗯……”

“你看我都不好意思了，说是去带小孩练练级，结果差点还把自己给搭进去了。”

“马尔科……”

“还有啊，他明明都走了，为啥还要来呢？”

“马尔科……你没事吧？发烧了？要不要我去叫个医生？……”

“你说他是不是故意的啊？就像之前那样？”

“呃……罗伯特就在门外，你要不要亲自去问他？”

“？！？！啥？！？！”

“马尔科……我……”门突然打开了，莱万走了进来，手里还抱着一只……猫咪幼崽？

罗伊斯先是一愣，然后：“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，把我的Woody还给我！！！”他的眼睛里闪现了一丝怒火，莱万见状赶紧跑到床边，正准备把怀里的幼崽递给罗伊斯，却想了想，还是小心翼翼把小猫咪递给了坐在床边的皮什切克。

“你回答不回答？”

“嗯？回答啥？”

皮什切克在莱万进来后就忽略了自己同胞请求的眼神以一个很假的理由离开了房间，还顺便带上了门。

“你！”罗伊斯找遍了周围一切可扔的东西，结果发现所有的硬糖都早被皮什切克收进了抽屉，“讨厌！”

“马尔科……我……”

“你什么你？说了这么久要走要走，你现在回来干嘛？”

“马尔科，我……我这不是担心你吗……”

“哼！担心个鬼！你走的时候怎么没有想到呢……”罗伊斯的声音越来越小，还透露出了一丝丝的委屈。作为犬科属性满分的莱万一下子就抓住了罗伊斯的情绪变化，连忙摆出一副讨好的架势。

“我那时候太傻了，现在我后悔了，你先让我照顾你，等你出院了，你在惩罚我好吗？”

“哼！”罗伊斯又再次缩回了被子里，并将头也埋了起来，“那就看你表现。”

莱万把自己笑成了哈巴狗。

\------

“马尔科，我们申请组队然后彻底结合吧。”莱万看着自己床上的抱着羊驼抱枕的罗伊斯问道。今天是罗伊斯出院的第三天，在解决了两人的误会之后，在医院的那几天虽然不足以让他们恢复到之前的情感关系状态，但是至少有了些许进展。但是考虑到罗伊斯的身体情况以及在提出某些要求后被踹下床赶出家门的可能性之后，莱万仍然坚定的告诉自己要让罗伊斯和自己分开睡，直到罗伊斯的身体彻底健康再说。但是，半小时前外面突然刮起了大风下起了大雨，罗伊斯便一手抱着被子一手拿着抱枕出现在了莱万的卧室门口。用罗伊斯解释是Woody怕打雷得要人陪，可是门口却只有罗伊斯一人，并没有小豹子的身影。莱万无奈的笑了笑，心想就一个晚上自己一定能把持得住，结果呢…… 有待考量。罗伊斯刚刚爬上床就被一声雷吓得缩进了被子里，过了半天才把头探出来。

“嗯？等下……啥？”

“我说过，我不走了，而且我还要和你永久组队。”

“？？？这就是你说的对你的‘惩罚’？？？跟我组队是对你的惩罚？？？”

“不不不不不！当然不是！这是为了……以后方便你惩罚我。”

罗伊斯狠狠地瞪了莱万一眼。

“我可不想你再出什么岔子。而且，精神体可是骗不了人的。”

“滚！”罗伊斯作势要把莱万踹下床去。

“等等，先别急呀！你看，你的精神体这么喜欢我，我的精神体这么粘着你，你好意思让他们分开吗？”

“你……”

“再说了，你看你的小猎豹这么小，也总得有个人一直照顾它。”

“马里奥也很好……”

“你总归需要一个哨兵给你结合组队，你知道的，白白浪费了一个A级和一个S级的向导的这种事情塔绝对不会答应。再说，在医院你没有听到医生的话吗？跟哨兵的彻底结合是稳定你的精神体最好的办法。”

“你！那精神结合就够了——我——”罗伊斯话还没说完，莱万伏下身子亲吻了罗伊斯的额头，感官敏感的哨兵清晰的感觉到了身下突然增高的温度。

“得了吧马尔科，你和Woody是要比谁打雷的时候缩的更小吗？”

“……”

“你要知道，”莱万在他的耳边轻声说道，“猎豹可是胆子很小的动物，胆子小到会被吓得吃不下饭，睡不好觉，甚至……失去生育的能力。”

一条闪电突然击中了窗外山顶的一座信号塔，借着闪光莱万看到罗伊斯的脸红了，伸出手想推开他的胳膊，却在巨响到来时死死的抓住了莱万的胳膊缩成一团。

“但你知道吗，听说在非洲的保护站里解决小猎豹胆小的方法就是给他一个好伙伴，一般是一只安抚犬。”莱万轻轻地用另一只手环住了罗伊斯，“你看，我的Emil既是全队唯一的大型犬类精神体，又是那么壮，那么聪明，那么善良，还那么喜欢你的小猎豹……所以说马尔科，你愿意让我的Emil做你的Woody的安抚犬吗？”

我其实想问的是， _马尔科，你愿意让我当你的安抚犬吗？_


	2. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接上文时间线

一阵强风吹进了莱万没关好的窗户，顺带着吹开了窗帘，吹倒了放在窗台上的一株小多肉。但此时此刻，多大的风都无法吹灭床上人心里的熊熊大火。

虽说莱万这情话多少有些“幼稚”，但是正是这份“幼稚情结”正中了罗伊斯心中那块最温柔的地方，他将自己冰凉的手抱住了莱万的暖和的腰窝，再把自己红的已经不能再红的脸深深的埋进了莱万的胸膛，闭上了眼睛。

“Lewy……”他们已经很久很久没有这么亲密过了。

“Marco……现在……现在还不是时候……”莱万轻轻地摸着罗伊斯的头发。今天他的小羊驼没有抹发胶，刚洗完澡，带着蜂蜜和花香的洗发水正刺激着莱万的一切感官。在那么一瞬间莱万真心的希望罗伊斯能从他身上下来，否则他真的就控制不住自己了。

\---

“罗伯特，我先跟你说清楚了，现在马尔科的情况还没有100%稳定，你别干出啥傻事。”临出院前，皮什切克将自己的好友拉到一边，一脸严肃的说道。“你别忘了你现在是谁，是什么身份。多特的高层已经有人知道了你和马尔科现在的关系并且已经有了反对的声音，要是你俩相安无事，这个事情诺比还能帮忙摆平，但是如果马尔科在你那里出了什么意外，你知道可能会发生什么。”

“我当然明白。”

“可能会死人的，罗伯特。”

\---

「 _我得坚持住。_ 」莱万咬紧了牙关。「 _至少再等一段时间……_ 」他已经准备托人给克洛泽发了离职申请，但是一时半时绝对不会有任何着落。而且毕竟是拜仁的主力精英，他这一番离职肯定得闹出不小的动静。

但是罗伊斯又十分不合时机地往他怀里钻了钻。

「 _天呐马尔科你这是故意的吧？_ 」怀里人的头发轻轻地蹭着莱万的脖子和下巴，弄的发痒，他只好把头扭到一边，看着那扇被风吹开的窗户。

窗外没有月亮，只有哗哗的雨声和狂风吹过树叶的声音，但是即使是这样子的白噪音也无法让莱万将注意力从罗伊斯的身上移开。

「 _哦，去你的。_ 」

罗伊斯被莱万压在了身子下面。

“Lewy？”罗伊斯的语气里充满了疑惑。

「 _草，难道我理解错了？？？_ 」

但是罗伊斯接下来的举动彻底打消了莱万的疑虑，也彻彻底底地让莱万放弃了对本能的抵抗。

罗伊斯微微地坐起身，直接吻上了去。

莱万想都没想就用双手捧住了罗伊斯的脸，但这样的后果就是两人又栽回了床上，罗伊斯吃痛地哼了一声，但是并没有中断与莱万的热吻，反而是报复似的将手伸进了莱万的衣服，肆意游走起来。

莱万同时也不甘示弱，他微微起身，轻易地脱下来罗伊斯的白色T恤扔到了一边，然后将注意力转移到了罗伊斯胸前的两点上。

“唔，好痒……“罗伊斯不停的扭动着，想尽方法想躲开莱万的舌头，但是无奈莱万不论是的身高体重体位都优势十足，罗伊斯根本躲不开。

“Lewy……别……”

这下管用了，听到自己的名字，莱万瞬间慢了下来，“宝贝，怎么了？”

罗伊斯用膝盖蹭了蹭莱万的大腿根，“你能不能……别磨蹭了……”唔，说完就脸红了呢。

“但是……”

“唔，都在床头柜里……”

“马尔科，你是不是早就安排好了，等着我呢？”莱万的心不禁地剧烈跳动起来，这可是真的……他没想到啊！

“别……别说了！”身下的小羊驼已经把自己各种地埋了起来。

窗外的雨不知道什么时候停了，莱万看了看床边的闹钟，刚过午夜。他叹了口气。他最终还是没有忍住，即使这是罗伊斯自愿的，即使他的动作再温柔，也不能改变他明天会被多方声讨的事实。

怀中的人已经睡着了，莱万小心翼翼地拖起罗伊斯的头，放到身边的枕头上，再将被子给他盖好。

他拿起放在床头的手机，轻轻地走出了房间。

看来那个打给慕尼黑的电话是等不到第二天早上了。

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢某位小天使的即使发车

**Author's Note:**

> 番外是车，在第二章。请小朋友们自觉。


End file.
